Zeit des Abschieds
by Stiggur
Summary: Harry hat seine letzten Tage vor sich. Was Passiert ließt selbst und Reviewt. Die Schatten lichten sich und es kommt zu einem Ende
1. Der Brief

Die Charaktere gehören J.K.R mir nur die Idee für diese Geschichte ***************************  
  
Harry Potter und Zeit des Abschieds  
  
Ihr Lieben,  
  
Ich lebte mein Leben jeden Tag und jede Nacht. Ich war, bin und werde immer der Junge der lebt sein, doch was hat mich damals dazu gemacht? Klar Voldemort, er tötete damals meine Eltern als ich EIN Jahr alt war, doch dies machte mich nur berühmt aber nicht zu dem was ich heute bin. Ich denke ich wurde zu dem was ich bin durch die Dursleys und vor allem durch Hermine und Ron meine besten Freunde, die mich seit meinem 11. Lebensjahr immer begleitet haben. Doch gab es Ereignisse, die mich damals an mich selbst zweifeln ließen. Cedrics Tod war einer der ersten die mich an mich den Junge der Lebt in mir zum ersticken brachten. Warum musste er sterben? Weil ich das damals Ziel war, doch ich Dummkopf hab natürlich darauf bestanden das wir beide den Pokal nahmen und so starb Cedric und Voldemort sollte zum letzten und endgültigen Male wieder auferstehen und dunkler herrschen als zu vor.  
  
Doch schaffte ich diese Zeit dank meiner Freunde zu überstehen. Es war die schlimmste Zeit in meinem Leben. Selbstverletzungen, da ich so sehr abgestumpft war, dass ich erst so wieder merkte das ich lebte. Es endete als ein großes Ereignis in mein Leben trat, eigentlich hatte es ja nichts mit mir zu tun, doch war ich doch daran beteiligt. Worüber ich rede? Das Ron endlich seine Liebe zu Hermine gestand. Seither sind die beiden nun zusammen und unzertrennlich. Ich merkte das erste Mal, dass nicht nur Schmerzen an mich herankamen sondern auch die gute, alte Liebe. Ich erlebte sie selbst und so wurde ich komplett geheilt, als ich anfing zu lieben, und wen könnt ihr euch sicherlich denken. Ja, Rons kleine Schwester. Nun Lebe ich mit ihr Ron und Hermine zusammen wir sind so eine Art WG wie es die Muggel sagen würden. Ja ich machte meinen Abschluss in Hogwarts als Jahrgangsbester da ich so sehr in Depressionen versunken war das ich nur noch lernte. Ja Hermine war nach mir die 2. beste was sie meiner Meinung nach ein kleines Bisschen eifersüchtig machte. Aber ich muss sagen, dass ich mich mit dem Lernen vor schlimmeren bewahrt habe und ich Hermine heute noch damit aufziehe. Ich muss lachen, wenn ich daran denke wie wir uns damals kennen gelernt haben. Ron setzte sich zu mir ins Abteil und wir hatten jede menge Spaß und auf einmal kam ein kleines hochnäsiges Mädchen hereinspaziert und fragte nach Trevor, Nevilles Kröte. Erst konnten Ron und ich sie nicht leiden, doch das änderte sich als sie von einen Berg-Troll angegriffen wurde. Ja was alles passieren muss um in Freundschaft zu enden und in Rons Fall sogar in Liebe. Das ist nun schon 25 Jahre her eine lange Freundschaft wie ich meine und ich will sie niemals missen müssen. Doch warum schreibe ich das alles? Ich gehe dem Ende meines Weges entgegen. Ich merke es jeden morgen wenn ich aufwache. Ich sehe es in meinem Spiegel bild das meine Zeit hier auf erden zu ende geht. Na ja, meine Zeit war schon vor 35 Jahren abgelaufen doch meine Mutter verhinderte dies, jedoch wurde mein Tod nicht gestoppt sondern nur verlangsamt. Wo her ich es weiß? Sagen wir so ich hab es von einer alten Bekannten. Ja was werde ich mit meiner restlichen Zeit noch anfangen? Ich habe alles geschafft, was ich wollte. Rache an Voldemord genommen und alle Todesser ausgerottet. Ich bin Leiter einer Magischen Vereinigung die gegen die Dunklen Mächte kämpft und vor allem habe ich eine Familie. Ich sehe Ron und Hermine und Ihre Kinder als meine Familie an, genau wie ich es auch mit den Durslys und auch mit Ginny und James, meinem 13 jährigen Sohn mache. James geht zusammen mit Ron und Hermines Kindern Lily und Sirius nach Hogwarts und alle drei sind in ihrem 3. Jahr dort. Dies soll mein Testament sein meine Geschichte alles das was ich war und bin. So meine Freunde Geht euren weg und lebt in Frieden bis ihr zu mir in mein Reich kommt. Und ich verspreche dass ich auf euch drei warten werde.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
"Harry.. Harry" Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch und vor ihm lag sein Geschriebenes, er verdeckte es schnell als er die Stimme hinter sich hörte. "Ja Gin?" Er drehte sich zu seiner Frau um und sah sie mit seinen grünen Augen an. "ich dachte du wolltest heute noch etwas Schlaf bekommen" Sie lächelte ihn an, als sie auf die Uhr zeigte die nun 3 Uhr am Morgen anzeigte. "Ja Schatz ich komm ja schon." Er legte sich neben Ginny ins bett konnte aber nicht einschlafen.  
  
Seine Narbe die er Dank Voldemord hatte kribbelte und nun wusste Harry endgültig das seine Zeit gekommen war. "Was hälst du davon morgen ein Fest zu feiern?" " Haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht Gut du schreibst nachher, wenn wir ausgeschlafen sind die Einladungen und ich bereite alles vor." Und kurz nach dem sie zuende gesprochen hatte war Ginny schon eingeschlafen. Sie wusste nicht warum er noch einmal feiern wollte da er es bisher vermieden hatte. Er wollte noch einmal alle seine Freunde treffen ein letztes Mal noch bevor er von dieser Welt gehen musste. Morgen am Ende der Feier würde es auch Zeit werden Ginny zu sagen was mit ihm los war, dachte Harry bevor er einschlief. Er hatte Seit langen keinen tiefen Schlaf mehr gefunden, doch dieser - einer der letzten - das wusste Harry beruhigte ihn sehr.  
  
*************** 


	2. Die Kleine Eule

Am nächsten morgen wachte Harry sehr früh auf und ging zum Balkon und schaute auf seinen Garten. Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen als Harry einen kleinen Vogel sah, der auf dem Geländer des Balkons saß und ihn beobachtete. Der kleine Vogel war eine kleine Minieule.  
  
"Na mein Kleiner, was hast du denn hier zu suchen, solltest du nicht besser bei deiner Mami sein?" sprach Harry ganz leise um Ginny nicht zu wecken.  
  
Die kleine Eule war eines der Kinder von Hedwig. Harry hatte vor langer Zeit seiner Eule die Freiheit geschenkt, doch war sie nie vom Anwesen verschwunden.  
  
"Na wenn du nicht weg willst dann komm wir suchen mal ein bisschen Brot für dich." Und Harry streckte die Hand aus und die kleine Eule sprang auf diese.  
  
Die beiden gingen nun hinunter in die Küche und Harry setzte die kleine Eule auf dem Küchentisch ab und suchte nach etwas zu essen.  
  
"AHHH da" murmelte Harry zu der kleinen weißen Eule, die auf dem Küchentisch auf und ab ging. Harry rückte den Stuhl vom Tisch weg saß sich drauf und gab der kleinen Eule ein paar Cornflakes. Die kleine Eule nahm sie pfeifend an.  
  
Harry saß noch eine Stunde so und schaute der Eule zu wie sie umher ging. Es wurde nun zeit das sich Harry an die Einladungen machte. Aber die kleine Eule wollte immer noch nicht gehen.  
  
Bis eine schon etwas in die Jahre gekommene weiß-graue Eule durch das Fenster flog und sich neben die kleine Eule setzte. "NA Hedwig Nachwuchs einsammeln?" Hedwig flog gleich zu Harry und setzte sich auf seine Schulter und schuhute als ob sie sagen wollte "Diese Jungen"  
  
Harry nahm einen kleinen Kräcker und gab ihn seiner alten Freundin zu fressen. Als Dank zwickte sie in sein linkes Ohr und Flog dann zusammen mit ihrem Jungen aus dem Fenster.  
  
Harry saß noch lange am Tisch, er schaute die ganze Zeit hinaus in die Ferne und er fasste einen Entschluss.  
  
" Ja so mach ich es" dachte Harry laut. "Machst was??" fragte eine stimme kurz hinter seinem rechten Ohr "Ach nicht wichtiges" sagte Harry hauchte "Guten Morgen Gin" und küsste Ginny sanft auf die Lippen  
  
Ginny reckte sich und setzte sich neben ihn und begutachtete die Krümel auf dem Tisch. "Hattest du heute morgen Besuch?" sagte sie und lächelte Harry an. "Ja Hedwig und eines ihrer Jungen war heut Morgen da, beziehungsweise eins von Hedwigs Jungen ist mal wieder stiften gegangen und Hedwig hat's bei mir abgeholt."  
  
Mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf und machte sich eine Heiße Schokolade. Es setzte sich wieder zu Ginny und saß dort schweigend mit dem Blick immer noch aus dem Fenster gewandt. "Was ist denn LOS? Du machst die ganze Zeit schon so ein Gesicht als ob die Sonne nie wieder scheinen würde. "Ach es ist nichts..Ich mach mich daran die Einladungen zu schreiben. Und Harry erhob sich und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer.  
  
Am Abend schlief Harry mit dem Gefühl ein, dass seine Zeit immer näher rückte. Harry hatte sich doch umentschlossen und "nur" Familie Weasley und seine besten Freunde Hermine und Ron Granger - Harry schmunzelte immer noch wenn er den Namen Ronald Granger hörte, er wusste selbst nicht warum aber dennoch war Ron immer noch ein Weasley - und auch einige seiner Alten Freunde aus Hogwarts eingeladen. Aber leider konnten Neville und Parvarti nicht zur Feier kommen, da sie beide in Hogwarts unterrichteten. Harry hatte selbst Malfoy eingeladen, er war wohl nie ein richtiger Freund gewesen, doch verdankte er Malfoy sehr viel, er rettete ihm vor ein paar Jahren das Leben, als ein versprengte Todesser Harry töten wollte. Damals vergaben Harry, Ron und Hermine alles was er ihnen in Hogwarts angetan hatte. Es hat sich auch rausgestellt das Draco eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl war, der nur sein Leben leben wollte. Und während Harry über Vergangenes nachdachte schlief er neben der wach liegenden Ginny ein, die sich Gedanken über ihren Gemahlen machte, da er sich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so zurück gezogen verhalten hatte. 


	3. Warheit oder Begegnung mit der Vergangen...

(An:Es ist witzig, wenn man abends in seinem Zimmer sitzt und sich denkt "es kann ja eigentlich nicht schlimmer kommen", oder? Na ja, meistens stimmt das Sprichwort "erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt" eben doch. Ja, es ist wirklich so - man sollte mal darauf achten. Aber was soll 's, man schreibt ja gerne alle Kapitel hunderte von Male, bis der Rechner sie endlich mal gespeichert hat! Also sag ich mal: "auf ein Neues"......)  
  
Wahrheit oder Begegnungen mit der Vergangenheit  
  
Am nächsten Abend kam dann das Fest, wie Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte - nur das nicht nur die Familie (wie Harry es nannte) anwesend war, sondern auch noch ein paar alte Schulfreunde aus Harrys, Hermines und Rons Jahrgang.  
  
Als ob sie wüssten, dass etwas besonderes im Gange war kamen sie alle unter dem Vorwand nur mal vorbeischauen zu wollen, was Harry ihnen wohl nicht abnahm, aber sie trotzdem herzlich empfing.  
  
Harry stand an seinem Lieblingsplatz im ganzen Haus. Es war das große Fenster, welches zum Wald hinter dem Haus zeigte. Man hatte von dort die beste Aussicht. Doch war es für Harry etwas ganz besonderes... jedes Mal, wenn er nach draußen sah, erinnerte er sich an vergangene Zeiten. Es war das erste mal, dass er es schaffte sich vor dieses Fenster zu seiner Vergangenheit zu stellen. Er war den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt, Besorgungen für Ginny zu machen. Er hätte auch einen seiner Angestellen schicken können, aber Harry war schon immer der Meinung, dass man machen soll, was man kann und so verbrachte er den ganzen Vormittag in der Stadt, um Zutaten fürs Abendessen zu kaufen.  
  
Danach tat Harry etwas, was er schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte - er besuchte Hedwig in ihrer Unterkunft. Dort saß er dann bis zum späten Nachmittag und dachte über vergangenes nach... Und dann kam auch schon die Familie.  
  
Harry musste über sich selber lachen, als er sein Ebenbild im Fensterglas wieder spiegeln sah. Es war so lange her, dass Harry sich selber sah und nicht den Menschen, der die äussere Hülle von ihm darstellte.  
  
Harry war in den letzten Jahren gewachsen - nicht nur physisch, sondern auch innerlich - , doch freute es ihn jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue, sein wahres Ich zu sehen. Innerlich, also wenn man ganz tief in ihn hinein sehen könnte, sah man nicht mehr den kleinen Jungen, der im Alter von 11. Jahren zu seinem größten Abenteuer aufgebrochen ist.  
  
Er lernte seine besten Freunde kennen, wuchs mit beiden auf, erlebte mit ihnen Abenteuer, lernte eine Menge über Freundschaft und Liebe und trauerte genauso mit ihnen, wie sie mit ihm trauerten. Für Harry waren seine Freunde alles. Sie waren für ihn die erste Familie, die er hatte, bis Sirius - sein Pate - in Harrys 3. Jahr auftauchte. Ab da änderte sich etwas in Harrys Leben, dass er nie erwartet hätte.  
  
Er hatte jemanden in der Zauberwelt, der ihm helfen und auch seinen Vormund darstellen konnte. Doch gab es einen Haken: Sirius war ein verurteilter Mörder, der angeblich Harrys Eltern an Voldemort verraten hatte und 13 Muggels und einen Zauberer in die Luft gejagt haben soll. Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass dies in Wahrheit die Tat von Wurmschwanz war, doch konnte dies vorerst nicht bewiesen werden. Doch in Harrys 6. Jahr konnten Auroren Wurmschwanz in der Winkelgasse stellen und die Anschuldigungen gegenüber Sirius wurden fallen gelassen. Doch trotzdem wurde Sirius kurz vor Voldemords Untergang ermordet... Er hinterließ eine Frau und 2 Kinder, auf die Harry, Hermine und Ron immer ein besonderes Auge warfen. Harry vermisste ihn wirklich, doch wusste er dass er ihn und seine Familie wiedesehen würde.  
  
"Sag mal, willst du heute den ganzen Abend vor dem Fenster verbringen? Ich dachte, du wolltest ein Fest feiern." Harry drehte sich nicht um, denn er wusste genau wer das war: Hermine Granger, seine beste Freundin. Er musste immer lächeln, wenn er sie sah. Es kam vor, dass er komplett down war und nicht mehr weiter wollte, doch dann schaute er in ihr Gesicht und wusste wieder warum. Er kannte Hermine nun sein Leben lang und für ihn war sie wie eine Schwester. Das war nicht immer so - er verliebte sich in sie, doch gab er es nie zu, da Hermine ja auch mit Ron zusammen war... doch liebte er sie genau so, wie er Ginny heute liebt, wenn nur noch verzweifelter. Harry drehte sich nun zu ihr um und schaute ihr in die Augen. Es waren die selben braunen Augen, die er so lange kannte. Auch wenn sich der Rest sehr verändert hatte - in den Augen lebte die alte Hermine weiter.  
  
Harry wusste, dass er nicht nur Ginny über sein Gehen informieren musste, sondern auch Hermine und Ron.  
  
" Sind wir wirklich so alt geworden?" fragte Harry aus heiterem Himmel heraus. Hermine hatte mit allem gerechnet. nur nicht damit. "Sind wir das nicht alle? Es musste mal passieren. dass selbst ein Junge wie du erwachsen wird."  
  
Hermine trat ganz nah an Harry heran und legte ihre Arme um seinen Bauch und lehnte den Kopf auf Harrys Schulter. Für Leute, die in dem Moment zur Türe hereinkommen würden, sähe es aus, als ob Harry und Hermine zusammen wären. Doch niemand der sie kannte, wusste dass die beiden mehr als Freundschaft verband.  
  
"Ich muss dir, Ron und Ginny noch etwas erzählen, aber erst am Ende der Feier... also bleibt noch bis morgen."  
  
Hermine erschrak, denn so wie er dies sagte, klang es als wäre es etwas endgültiges. Hermine sagte nichts mehr. Sie ließ Harry los und ging nach draußen, doch hielt er sie kurz vor der Tür auf.  
  
"Hermine, ich denke ich habe dir nie, seit dem wir uns kennen, dafür gedankt, dass wir so gut befreundet sind. Ich bin glücklich dich als Freundin zu haben." Er schritt vor, umarmte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
Nun gingen beide wieder nach unten und nahmen an der Feier teil, doch redete keiner von beiden mehr ein Wort mit dem Anderen, beide waren an diesem Abend zu sehr in Gedanken versunken. Doch beide wussten eins: sie liebten den Anderen mehr als bloß einen Freund, geschweige denn wie einen Bruder oder wie eine Schwester. 


	4. Die Letzte Nacht

Die letzte Nacht......  
  
Der nächste Tag rückte von Stunde zu Stunde näher. Harry lag die ganze Nacht wach, konnte und wollte auch gar nicht schlafen. Morgen war sein letzter Tag auf Erden - so viel wusste er. Woher er es wusste, konnte er selbst nicht sagen, aber es schien als ob der Wind ihm jedes mal zuflüstern würde, das seine Zeit auf Erden um ist. Warum er sterben sollte, blieb für ihn lange ein Rätsel. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als er aufstand und in sein Zimmer ging, um noch mal alle Familienalben durch zusehen. Er blieb aber nach einiger Zeit an einem Bild aus früheren Zeiten hängen, als er, Ron und Hermine noch Schüler in Hogwarts waren. Dieses war sein liebstes Foto. Es wurde am selben Tag von Colin Creevery gemacht als Ron und Hermine zusammekamen und wir drei zusammen im Gras vor dem großen See lagen und die Sonne auf uns schien. "Ja, wir hatten eine gute Zeit." dachte Harry, als er Schritte hörte. Jamnd lief durchs Haus, ohne willentlich gehört zu werden. Harry saß in seinem Sessel vor seinem Fenster und schaute nach draussen, um das letzte Mal den Mond und die Sterne zu sehen.  
  
Als jemand die Hand auf seine Schulter legte und nichts weiteres tat, brauchte Harry sich nicht bemühen, seinen Kopf zu heben, denn er wusste sofort wer es war. "Schläft Ron?" Fragte er sie nach einigen Augenblicken. "Er schläft tief und fest. Harry ich mache mir Sorgen um dich... Besonders nach dem, wie du mich heute angeschaut hast. Es ist als ob du langsam aus meinem Leben verschwinden würdest." Hermine hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, was sie sagte, als sie die Wörter formulierte, aber das war nun auch wirklich egal. " Ich bin schon seit langer Zeit teilweise aus deinem Leben verschwunden, Herm und du weiß es ganz genau." Harry sah immer noch nicht zu ihr auf, legte aber seine Hand auf die ihrige " Es ist viel schief gelaufen, das weiß ich nun. Doch das gibt mir noch lange nicht die Berechtigung mit dir zu sein.".  
  
Er hatte es gesagt! Er konnte es selber nicht glauben. Es war lange her, das er sich selbst eingesatnd, Hermine zu lieben. Doch er liebte auch Giny, aber nicht auf die selbse Weise, wie er Hermine liebte. Sie stand so lange hinter ihm, bis Harry plötzlich aufstand und sich zu Hermine umdrehte. "Hermine, ich weiß das hört sich jetz bestimmt doof an, aber ich muss dir etwas sagen... Ich liebe dich seit wir uns das erste mal im Zug trafen. Ich liebe dich, seitdem ich erkennen konnte, was für ein Mensch du wirklich bist, unter all den Büchern und deinem Wissen. Dich liebte ich mein Leben lang. Ich meine, das mein Leben begann. als ich dich und Ron auf den Weg nach Hogwarts traf." Es war raus - Harry hatte nach all den Jahren Hermine gestanden was er für sie empfand. Hermine umarmte ihn kurz, ließ ihn aber sehr schnell wieder los, um nicht in die Gefahr zu geraten, Harry hier und jetz zu küssen. " Ich weiß, aber denkst du, du machst es mir leicht? Ich bin schon zu lange mit Ron zusammen, um nun mit dir fort zu gehen. Ausserdem täten wir uns selber wahrscheinlich mehr weh, als allen anderen" Harry wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Es war zu spät um etwas zu ändern, aber das wahr ihm egal. Er wusste nun, dass die Fronten geklärt waren.  
  
"Harry, ich liebte dich lang bevor es mir eigentlich klar war; aber Ron hatte mein Herz schon erobert, als du noch dabei warst, etwas zu unternehmen" Harry achtete nicht wirklich auf Hermine, sondern viel mehr auf ihr Gesicht. "Wusstest du, das du ein Lächeln hast, das du nur für mich benutzt? Du schaust mich immer anders an, als deine Kinder oder Ron... niemanden, nur mich." Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. "Hättest du damals "Ja" gesagt, wenn ich dich gefragt hätte?" Harry wollte nun für alle Zeiten Frieden finden mit diesem Thema. "Ja Harry, dass hätte ich wohl", war das einzige, was sie hervorbringen konnte, bevor sie Harry fest an sich drückte und ihn küsste. Es war ihr erster gemeinsamer Kuss. Ok, sie haben sich vorher schon ein paar Male geküsst, aber eher freundschaftliche Küsse auf die Wange, doch dieser war genau das Gegenteil. Dies war ein Kuss, der die Begierde, die Liebe und den Hass des einen auf den jeweils anderen übertrug. Sie küssten sich eine Ewigkeit -so kam es ihnen vor, ehe Harry sie von sich weg drücken konnte, um mit ihr zu reden.  
  
"Du weißt was wir hier tun?" fragte er ausser Atem und die Begierde ließ seine Stimme nicht wenig vibrieren. "Ich weiß, was ich hier mache. Ich küsse den Mann meiner besten Freundin, und den besten Kumpel meines Mannes... reicht dir das?" Hermine drückte sich wieder an ihn und zog ihm sein Nachtshirt aus und küsste ihn überall. Harry gennoss dies sichtlich. "Heute Nacht sind wir nur Hermine Granger und Harry Potter - es gibt niemanden sonst.", hörte er Hermine sagen, als er sie mit ansah. Sie liebten sich die ganze Nacht hindurch, als ob es keinen Morgen geben würde. Für das Paar Hermine / Harry, gab es keinen nächsten Morgen, sondern nur für Hermine Granger und Harry Potter, die ihre Partner mehr liebten, als jeden anderen... und insgeheim den jeweils anderen.  
  
  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen in seinem Sessel von den Sonnenstrahlen sanft geweckt wurde, war Hermine verschwunden. Harry stand auf und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um sich neue Anziehsachen zu holen und dann erst mal anständig duschen zu gehen. Doch als er in Richtung Dusche unterwegs war, hörte er diese schon laufen. Also stellte er seine Sachen ab und ging in die Küche, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Als er den Kaffee aufgesezt hatte, ging er zurück in Richtung Bad. Harry war bewusst, dass das Haus mehr als nur ein Bad hatte, doch war dies das einzige, das genau thempariert war und allgemein das ruhigste und angenehmste von allen war. Genau dies Brauchte er nach so einer Nacht. Als er gerade seine Sachen hoch hob, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Hermine schritt durch die Tür. "Guten Morgen Harry, gut geschlafen?" "Klar, Herm." antwortete er ihr kurz.  
  
Sie ließ sich nichts von der vergangenen Nacht anmerken, doch gab sie ihm das Lächeln, das er so sehr an ihr liebte und es sagte ihm, dass sie die Nacht genossen hatte. " Wegen letzter Nacht.." wollte er anfangen, doch Herm unterbrach ihn "Ja, ich weiß du wolltest uns noch etwas sagen." Hermine wollte es also als nie geschehen abhaken, doch das tat Harry weh, auch wenn ihm von vorne herein klar war, dass es so kommen musste. Hermine verließ das Bad in Richtung Gästezimmer und Harry sprang unter die Dusche und duschte eine halbe stunde lang ausgiebig und dachte darüber nach, wie er es ihnen am besten erklären konnte, dass er zu gehen hatte. Er wusste selber nicht warum, doch eins war klar - er war damals nicht umsonst vor Voldemords Atacken davon gekommen. Und wie als ob mann das Licht angeknipst hätte, wurde es ihm bewusster. Er drehte das Wasser ab, trocknete seinen Körper ab, zog sich an und verließ das Badezimmer, um dann direkt in Ron zu laufen, der gerade schlaftrunken durch die Gegend taumelte. "Guten Morgen Ron, alles klar bei dir?" Ron sah ihn nur verschlafen an und ging dann weiter ins Bad, doch ließ er ein Gereusch ertönen, was Harry als "ja" interpretierte. Harry setzte sich an den Tisch und goß sich schon vorab Kaffee ein und trank einen Schluck, als Hermine und Ginny den Raum betraten. Ginny ging zu Harry und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und setzte sich neben ihn. Hermine tat es ihr gleich, doch ohne Harry auf die Stirn zu küssen. " Wo ist den Ron?" wollte Ginny wissen. Hermine und Harry antworteten gleichzeitig, dass er noch unter der Dusche sei. Als Ron frisch geduscht und um einiges wacher aussah, als Harry ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte, fingen sie gemeinsam an zu frühstücken und redeten über alte Zeiten.... So lag, bis Hermine auf den Punkt kam, über den Harry mit den anderen reden wollte. Er wusste nicht wie er anfangen sollte. " Es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen", konnte er erst hervorbringen, als alle drei ihn neugierig anblickten. Sie sahen ihn unsicher an, so als ob sie sagen wollten: "Gehen? Wohin?" "Es ist schon lange her, dass ich daran wirklich denken muste, was damals, als ich 1 Jahr alt war, passierte. Wie ihr alle wisst, kam Voldemort in unser Haus, um mich zu töten, doch konnte er mich - dank meiner Mutter - nicht töten... doch stimmt das nicht ganz. Es ist so, dass der Tod meiner Mutter mir nicht den Tod vom Leibe halten konnte. Er war ein stetiger Begleiter, wie ihr alle mibkommen habt. Ich bekam nicht die Unsterblichkeit, oder ein neues Leben. Ich bekam nur eines: Zeit... mehr nicht. Mein Leben war auf Zeit, denn den Tod kann man mit keiner Magie besiegen." Alle drei waren still, als Harry fort fuhr: "Ich hab zu gehen - und zwar heute noch. Ich merke es jedes mal, wenn ich aufwache, oder mir der Wind durch die Haare bläst, das meine Zeit immer näher rückt. Ich sehe es in euren Gesichtern, selbst wenn ihr es icht erkennen könnt. Meine Zeit auf Erden ist fast abgelaufen, also werde ich heute fortgehen, um noch einmal alles Vergangene zu sehen. Noch einmal den Geruch der großen Halle riechen, das Quidditsch Feld, Hagrids alte Hütte sehen und vor allem noch meinen Sohn treffen, um mich von ihm zu verabschieden." Harry stand mit diesen Worten auf und ging in sein Zimmer, um zu packen.  
  
Ginny saß aufgelöst am Tisch. Es war das schrecklichste, was sie jeh gehört hatte. Für sie brach eine Welt zusammen. Ron kümmerte sich um seine Schwester und nahm sie in den Arm, doch Hermine folgte Harry ins Schlafzimmer. "Was soll das heißen, du gehst? Wenn du schon sterben sollst, doch wohl im Kreise deiner Freunde und Verwanten. Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir damit antust?!" Da war es wieder das "mir"... "Aber stell dir vor, was du Ginny antust... dann hatte ich doch recht, das du aus meinem Leben verschwindest." Hermine standen nun die Tränen in den Augen. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und fortlaufen, als Harry sie packte und sie ganz nah an sich heranzog und sie einfach nur festhielt. "Schhht" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. "Herm, ich muss. Es gibt so viel, was ich euch noch sagen möchte, doch kann ich es nicht. Ihr werdet bald einen Brief von mir empfangen, der wird alles erklären. Nun muss ich zurück, um Ginny zu trösten und du kümmer` dich bitte um Ron. Ich denke, es war auch ein großer Schock für ihn" Harry ließ sie los und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und ging dann zu Ginny, umarmte und küste sie und ging dann noch einmal ein bisschen mit ihr spazieren um zu reden. Hermine tat es ihm gleich, doch trafen sie sich nicht unterwegs.  
  
"Es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen.", sagte Harry, als sie wieder im Haus waren. "Es gibt für mich noch so viel zu sehen." Er ging in sein Zimmer und holte einen alten Rucksack hervor, der mit allen möglichen Sachen gepackt war. Er verabschiedete sich von allen. Ginny weinte und Hermine tat es ihr gleich, doch hatte sie etwas für Harry. Es war ein Zettel, den er erst öffnen sollte, wenn er unterwegs wäre. " Ich liebe euch alle! Lebt wohl..." Mit diesen Worten trat er aus den Leben derer, die er geliebt hatte. 


	5. Ein Ende?

Ein Ende?  
  
Harrys ersten Schritte führten ihn zu den Dursleys, er wollte mit seinem Leben abschließen und dazu gehörten immer noch die Dursleys. Er hatte keine Wahl. Als er im Ligusterweg eintraf bemerkte er, dass sich hier nicht das geringste geändert hatte alle Häuser waren die selben geblieben die er noch von damals kannte nur die Autos waren aktuell.  
  
Harry ging zielstrebig auf das Haus mit der Nummer 4 zu. Auf dem Schild stand immer noch mit verschnörkelter Schrift "DURSLEY" Harry schaute an sich herab um zu schauen ob er normal aussah, doch das tat er. Er hatte eine Lederhose und einen roten Pullover drüber an, der von einem schwarzen Ledermantel umschlossen wurde. Harry wollte seine Verwandte ja nicht vergraulen. An die letzte Begegnung konnte er sich noch genau erinnern. Dudley hatte seither keinen Appetit mehr auf Süßigkeiten mehr und hatte deshalb auch abgenommen, so wie Harry erfahren hatte. Harry Klopfte.  
  
Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis ein großgewachsener, etwas breiter Mann an der Tür erschien. "Ja, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte der Mann und Harry erkannte eindeutig Dudley. "Hi, Dudley, ich weiß ja nicht wie du das gemacht hast, aber abgenommen haste ja gewaltig." Dudley wurde weiß im Gesicht "Mum, Daddy, er ist wieder da!" rief er ins Wohnzimmer und ließ Harry an der Tür stehen. Also trat Harry ein und schaute sich um. Auch hier hatte sich nichts geändert, stellte er nicht sehr erstaunt fest. " Was willst du hier Junge?" hörte man den alten Vernon aus dem Wohnzimmer rufen und Harry ging hinein. Dort saßen Tante Pertunia und Onkel Vernon in Decken gehüllt vor dem Fernseher. Sie sahen sich erschreckt an und dachten er wäre für sonst was hier gewesen. " Warum ich hier bin?" sagte Harry etwas langsam. " Ich wollte meine Familie mal wieder besuchen!" Harry setzte sich auf das Sofa neben dem immer noch verdutzten Dudley "Ich wollte noch einmal mein altes ZUHAUSE sehen und auf Wiedersehen und danke sagen" erklärte Harry in einem freundlichem Ton. "Danke wofür?" wollte Vernon genau wissen doch Harry antwortete ihm nicht, sondern ging stattdessen hinauf in sein altes Zimmer. Der Schrank unter der Treppe sah noch genau so aus wie er ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte und sein Zimmer im 1. Stock war nun überwuchert mit Dudleys Spielsachen und seinen Papieren die er für seine Arbeit brauchte. Er ging hinein und suchte sein altes Versteck und fand es auch. Dort hatte er lange seine Süßigkeiten und seine Schulsachen versteckt, damit er etwas in den Ferien machen konnte. Doch fand er dort was ein altes Album das er schon lange verloren hatte. Es zeigte Zeitungsausschnitte von dem berühmten Potter. Fotos von ihm mit allen möglichen Leuten und vor allem ein Foto, das auf der ersten Seite prangte, ein Foto von Hermine die ihn anlächelte und da fiel ihm wieder der Zettel ein, den er von ihr bekommen hatte:  
  
  
  
  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
Ich habe dir nicht viel mehr zu sagen, als das ich dich liebe und ich denke das dieses Lied es sehr gut ausdrückt:  
  
THIS TIME WHAT I WANT IS YOU  
  
THERE IS NO ONE ELSE  
  
WHO CAN TAKE YOUR PLACE  
  
THIS TIME YOU BURN ME WITH YOUR EYES  
  
YOU SEE PAST ALL THE LIES  
  
YOU TAKE IT ALL AWAY  
  
I'VE SEEN IT ALL  
  
IT WAS NEVER ENOUGH  
  
IT KEEPS LEAVING ME NEEDING YOU  
  
  
  
TAKE ME AWAY  
  
TAKE ME AWAY  
  
I'VE GOT NOTHING LEFT TO SAY  
  
JUST TAKE ME AWAY  
  
I TRY TO MAKE MY WAY TO YOU  
  
BUT STILL I FEEL SO LOST  
  
I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE I CAN DO  
  
CAUSE I'VE SEEN IT ALL  
  
IT WAS NEVER ENOUGH  
  
IT KEEPS LEAVING ME NEEDING YOU  
  
DON'T GIVE UP ON ME YET  
  
DON'T FORGET WHO I AM  
  
I KNOW I'M NOT THERE YET  
  
BUT DON'T LET ME STAY HERE ALONE  
  
I'VE SEEN IT ALL  
  
AND IT'S NEVER ENOUGH  
  
IT KEEPS LEAVING ME NEEDING YOU  
  
I'VE SEEN ENOUGH  
  
AND IT'S NEVER ENOUGH  
  
IT KEEPS LEAVING ME NEEDING YOU  
  
TAKE ME AWAY  
  
TAKE ME AWAY  
  
In Liebe  
  
Hermine  
  
Harry faltete den Zettel zusammen, steckte ihn ins Album, packte dies in seinen Rucksack und ging wieder nach unten. "Hab noch ein Album von mir gefunden hab's mitgenommen" Harry wollte wieder los und tat das was weswegen er gekommen war. " Danke ihr beiden das ihr mich damals aufgenommen habt, danke das ich hier leben durfte und wohl keine schöne Kindheit erleben durfte, aber immerhin eine hatte. Durch euch wurde ich der, der ich heute bin, Danke!" Und mit diesen Worten machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging hinaus.  
  
Sein nächster Weg führte ihn zur Winkelgasse. Dort schaute er sich alles noch mal an und musste der Versuchung wiederstehen sich einen neuen Besen zu kaufen. Aber er hatte immer noch seien Feuerblitz, den er damals von Sirius bekommen hatte.  
  
Ja, nun stand seine letzte Etappe an und das war Hogwarts. Unterwegs aber machte er noch Abstecher zu jedem den er kannte, so dass er am späten Nachmittag am Schloss ankam und auf eine sehr verwirrte McGonagall traf. "Harry was machen Sie denn hier?" Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben das Harry Potter vor ihr stand "Hallo Minavera ich bin hier um noch einmal das Schloss zu sehen... und meinen Sohn." "Dann kommen Sie mal mit, Harry!" "Minavera, ich will nicht das er mich sieht, deshalb trag ich meinen Tarnumhang" Und mit diesen Worten trat er ins Schloss. Es sah genau so aus wie damals "Ihr Sohn hat grade Zaubertränkeunterricht bei Professor Snape!" Harry und Snape liebten sich seit dem sie sich das erste mal getroffen hatte, es war eine Liebe wie zwischen Katz und Maus. Doch Minavera hatte ein bessere Idee als den Tarnumhang. Harry sollte sich in einen Schüler verwandeln den McGonagalL herausholen sollte, so konnte sie ihm für das letzte Quidditschspiel noch eins auswischen und Harry bekam das was er wollte. Also gingen sie gemeinsam zu den Kerkern. Minavera holte einen Schüle der Gryffindors hervor und stelle ihn Harry vor "Ich bin Harry Potter und du bist?" Der Junge staunte. "Haryy Potter." stotterte er. "Ja, der bin ich, wie heißt du denn?" "Ich bin George Longbottom, mein Vater ist hier Professor" konnte der Junge noch sagen, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde. "Ich geh dann mal jetzt hinein" und mit diesen Worten verwandelte sich Harry komplett in Geroge Longbottom und machte die Tür zu den Kerker auf. "Was war los Longbottem?" schnauzte Snape ihn direkt an "Nichts Professor! Prof. McGonagalL wollte mir nur etwas sagen." "Und was war das, wenn ich bitten darf?" Harry musste sich ganz schnell etwas einfallen lassen. "Sie sagte mir, dass meine Muter krank ist." "Gut arbeitet weiter" rief Snape durch den Raum, doch nicht ohne Harry vorher zu prüfen. Aber Harry kannte alle Antworten und Snape war sehr beeindruckt. Snape kam dann plötzlich auf ihn zu und wedelte mit einem kleinen Fläschchen "Longbottem weißt du was das ist? Ich glaube ich sollte dies mal an dem Potterjungen und dem Kind von Granger ausprobieren. "Er war gerade dabei sie aufzurufen, als Harry die Frage über den Zaubertrank beantwortete, es war für ihm nicht schwer da Snape ihm damals im 4. Schuljahr mit dem Selben Fläschchen gedroht hatte. "Dies, Professor Snape, ist ein Vertaserum, es bringt Menschen dazu die Wahrheit über alles zu sagen was sie gefragt werden, doch ist der Gebrauch und der Besitz nur mit schriftlichen Erlaubnis der Allianz von Anchor gestattet, also würde ich das Zeug nicht gerade an Schülern ausprobieren." Harry rief das in die Klasse und es wurde mit einem mal still "Woher weißt du davon?" wollte Snape wissen, doch Harry konnte nicht mehr. Er stand auf und verwandelte sich zurück. " Ganz einfach weil ich der Präsident der Allianz von Anchor bin und diese Regelung selber verfast habe, also Professor Snape würde ich mich damit zurückhalten, denn selbst der Besitz ohne Genehmigung von mir oder einem anderem Beamten der Allianz ist strafbar, würden sie nun bitte das Fläschchen zurückpacken?" Harrys Augen glommen rot. Er hatte Snape noch nie so wütend gesehen, doch unternahm dieser nichts um ihn vor der ganzen Klasse bloß zu stellen "Was wollen sie hier?" war das einzige was Snape mit hassverzogenem Gesicht hervorbringen konnte. " Ich bin hier um meinen Sohn und die Kinder meiner Freunde zu besuchen und außerdem muss ich mich vor ihnen nicht rechtfertigen." Er stand auf und verließ das Klassenzimmer und schlug die Türe hinter sich zu. Harry freute sich tierisch und machte Luftsprünge, er hatte Snape es zum ersten und leider zum letzten mal in seinem Leben richtig zeigen können, obwohl er den großen Potter hatte raushängen lassen müssen.  
  
Harry stattete Dumbledore noch einen Besuch ab und wartete noch in der Großen Halle auf die anderen Schüler und vor allem auf seinen Sohn und dessen Freunde "Dad" hörte er es schreien und "Onkel" hörte er es von einem Mädchen her rufen. Als Harrys sich umdrehte sah er seinen Sohn und die Tochter von Hermine und Ron. Beide strahlte ihn an und auf den Fuß folgte George Longbotten, der etwas verlegen drein schaute. Doch Harry umarmte auch ihn und wenn es nur dafür war das er mitgespielt hatte. Dumbledore erhob sich vom Tisch und klingelte mit einem kleinen Glöckchen und alle wurden still. "Wir begrüßen heute einen sehr besonderen Gast, ihr kennst ihn alle aber die wenigsten haben ihn bisher schon gesehen. Darf ich euch Harry Potter, den Präsidenten der Allianz von Anchor, vorstellen. Und natürlich kennt ihr Harry Potter im Zusammenhang mit Lord Voldemort viel eher als mit Anchor."  
  
Ein Raunen ging zuseiten Harrys durch die Tische und überall hörte man "Harry Potter", doch Harry achtete gar nicht darauf, sondern war viel mehr daran interessiert, was vorne am Lehrertisch abging. Denn dort saß nicht nur Neville sondern auch Lavender Braun und Parvati Partil in ihren Lehruniformen.  
  
Harry stand kurz auf, um zu ihnen zu gehen als ein kleiner Junge auf ihn zugerannt kam und ein Foto von ihm machte und ein Autogramm wollte. Harry bückte sich zu ihm hinunter. "Lass mich raten, dein Vater ist Colin Creevey oder?" Der Junge wurde rot und ging dann wieder zurück zu seinem Platz. Harry ging seinen Weg weiter durch die Große Halle, um eine alten Freunde wieder zu treffen. "Lavender, Neville, Parvati, das erklärt warum ihr gestern nicht zur Feier gekommen seid, obwohl ich euch doch Einladungen geschickt hatte." Harry strahlte bis über beide Ohren. "Hi Harry!" murmelte Neville und gab ihm die Hand. Er, Parvati und Lavender waren zur selben Zeit aufgesprungen und umarmten ihn. Nach kurzen Momenten ließ Lavender ab und sagte zu ihm: "Du bist Schuld, dass wir den Kindern morgen den ganzen Tag über Harry Potter dem Jungen der lebt berichten dürfen!" sagte sie ihm scherzhaft, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, doch tat es weh die Wörter ,der Jungen der lebt' zu hören.  
  
Harry verbachte noch den ganzen Abend mit seinem Sohn, dessen Freunde und seinen alten Schulfreunden. Sie erzählten ihm, dass Neville und Parvati verheiratet waren, sie aber im engsten Kreis geheiratet hatten und Lavender 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' ab dem 3. Jahr unterrichtete und sein Sohn sich prima im Unterricht machte. Vor allem wenn er mit der Tochter von Ron und Hermine zusammen war und der kleine George sich zum 3. Mitglied des Trios bereiterklärt hatte. Es war ein vergnüglicher Abend, bis Harry eine Stimme in sein Ohr flüstern hörte "Harry ....... Harry ...... Harry" immer wieder hörte er die Stimme und beschloss deshalb zu gehen.  
  
Er verabschiedete sich von seinem Sohn und von den anderen und natürlich wurde die Geschichte im Zaubertränkeunterricht noch zum Besten gegeben, bei der alle 3 Professoren gleichzeitig riefen: "Harry du hast doch nicht....., oder?" Doch Harry nickte nur mit dem Kopf "Es ist meine Aufgabe als Präsident der Allianz das die Gesetze eingehalten werden auch wenn dabei ein Professor eben ein bisschen was abbekommt. Ich glaube nicht, dass das unserem Professor Snape geschadet hat und wenn, mir hat es Spaß gemacht!"  
  
Harry stand auf und ging hinaus in die Kälte, doch vorher gab er das Buch, das er gefunden hatte noch der Tochter von Hermine und sagte sie solle es ihr zuschicken, was sie auch versprach zu tun .  
  
Harry ging hinaus aufs Quidditchfeld und er merkte das, es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis es aus wäre. Er hörte die Stimme immer noch singen. "Harry komm zu uns!" und dann sah er sie, es waren seine Eltern, die ihm mit offenen Armen entgegen kamen und Sirius und ein Mann, den er nicht kannte. "Harry, deine Zeit ist gekommen!" sagte der Geist, doch bevor er weiterreden konnte kam eine kleine Eule angeflogen und mit ihr noch ein Dutzend weitere, aber die kleinste erkannte, er es war die, die er letztens am morgen gesehen hatte. "Harry es wird Zeit zu gehen, deine Zeit ist um!"  
  
Ja, Harry wollte gehen, aber dann fiel ihm der kleine Vogel auf, der immer noch rum schuhute, als ob hier etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre und plötzlich fiel ihm auf das es die Kleine Eule von letztens war. Auf einmal kam sein Pate auf ihn zu.  
  
"Weißt du was diese kleine Eule hier vorschlägt? Sie schlägt vor ihr Leben zu nehmen an Stelle deines und genauso wollen es alle anderen hier auch und wenn man sich die Menschen anschaut, sind alle bereit ein stück ihres Leben zu geben um deines zu retten, doch wie du Ron Hermine und Ginny selbst erklärt hast, gibt es keinen Zauber der den Tod aufhalten kann, so ist das Gesetzt"  
  
Sirius drehte sich zu den anderen um und sie redeten miteinander. Dann kam sein Vater auf ihm zu.  
  
"Harry, mein Sohn, es gibt eine Möglichkeit das du Leben kannst, aber dafür musst du sterben. Dein Leben hier wird aufhören, doch kannst du in deine Vergangenheit zurück um ein Ereignis zu ändern. Hörst du, eines nachdem du dein Gedächtnis wieder verlieren wirst und so leben würdest als würdest du nur ein Leben leben.  
  
Doch sei gewarnt, es ist ein Spiel, du musst das Richtige wählen, damit du niemals mehr hier erscheinen musst wenn du älter bist. Alles andere ist für die Katz. Erfülle dein Schicksal" war das letzte was Harry von seinem Vater wahrnahm. Es wurde hell, er sah sein Leben an sich vorbeiziehen und das was passierte nachdem er Gestorben war. Er sah seinen Sohn seine beste Freundin heiraten. Hermine, wie sie ein Kind mit schwarzen Haaren bekam und Ginny eine neue Liebe fand. Alles sah er in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit und er wusste, dass es vorbei war und was er zu ändern hatte.  
  
********************************** Es war gegen Abend und Harry und Hermine saßen in der Bibliothek um ihre Verwandlungsaufgaben zu machen. Harry redete die ganze Zeit davon, was er machen würde wenn er endlich von den Dursley davon kommen würde, als plötzlich ein Schmerz durch die Narbe stieg und ihn vom Stuhl schmiss. "Harry!" hörte er Hermines angsterfüllte Stimme. "Harry alles klar?" " Ja Hermine mir geht's gut." konnte Harry noch sagen bevor er erkannte, wen er dort sitzen hatte, sein Vater hatte doch recht, er war nicht tot. Harry sah Hermine den Rest des Abends an und sie lächelte. "Was ist? Du schaust mich heute schon de ganzen Abend so an!" Hermine wurde rot. Harry schaute trotzdem noch weiter in die Augen der Frau, die er liebte. "Nichts, es ist nichts!" sagte er doch dann fiel ihm wieder was ein. "Doch, Hermine! Ich liebe dich" Nun war es Hermine, die vom Stuhl fiel. Harry half ihr hoch und küsste sie sanft auf denn Mund und lächelte sie an...........  
  
"Richtig Sohn" murmelte der alte Geist von James Potter, als er sah für was sich sein Sohn entschieden hatte. "Der wahren Liebe kann der Tod niemals etwas anhaben und damit hast du dir ein langes Leben verdient." Und James und die anderen verschwanden.  
  
-------------------------------------------- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So das war es mit der Geschichte von Zeit des Abschieds. Aber denkt dran ich schreibe ja noch mehr ausser diese hier. Danken möchte ich Lin (Meine Freundin, dich ich jeden tag auf neue Fragen könnte wie sie es mit mir aushält), Nikola danke du bist ne Super Betaleserin. Ja und selbst meinen "Blöden" Zwilingsbruder der mich aber auf ne gute idee für das ende dieser Geschichte gebracht hat. Und noch mal lin das sie mit mir durch eine sehr dunkle Zeit in meinem Leben mit mir durch wandert. Ja und 2high ich denke sie weiß warum.  
  
Im stillen Gedenken an Jen (1984 - 2002)  
  
Kerbie ----------------------------------------- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
